vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104482-scorchwing-hot
Content ---- ---- ---- haha pignata xD I did see him as a pinata yea, free possible epics.. so weird xD | |} ---- ---- got tired of that thing 3 days after release of the strain patch. That stupid bird was always broken somewhere, from not spawning on time, aoe's and telegraphs glitched all the way up to not even triggering the daily for some days etc. It's no surprise that they now upped the HP and put a regen on it, maybe finally it works like it was intended a month ago. | |} ---- I wouldn't mind the changes if it hadn't been the only reliable way to gain daily reputation in that zone, I really couldn't care less what it drops or if it dropped anything at all. I found surviving that fight extremely hard already, not sure even want to try now. | |} ---- you're aware that you wont ever need that reputation correct? There's nothing in that rep vendor that's any good. Sure if you like the costumes then that's a other thing but despite the fact that it's just cosmetic you don't miss out on anything. The fight was never hard in fact you could close your eyes and wait 2 minutes while standing in the aoe and nothing happened. The problem with this bird was just that it was always bugged more or less. Everyday a other issue with it but to no point was the fight actually hard. You can waste your time with the tree event or eloyna if you want that reputation so badly. | |} ---- ---- Cosmetic stuff, reputation, titles, and similar is about all I care about at level 50, really. Already can't do the other two events there successfuly most of the time. | |} ---- This 100 times over. He was a major source of rep besides the tree event. Glad I have my full costume and no longer care about the zone, but if you wanted to grind out to Beloved, this fight was a daily towards this, and imo, was tuned appropriately for a DAILY. | |} ---- Lol, no. He's not challenging. He's tedious. Just because a fight takes 15 minutes instead of 5 does NOT make it more challenging... :rolleyes: | |} ---- opinions | |} ---- Opinions. See, it works both ways. :P | |} ---- Is why Chua said, Chua like it, and not project on others. Reading..... | |} ---- ---- ^ Plays on the 2nd/3rd highest pop Server of NA, Pago. | |} ---- see they didn't. They made it work the way it was intended a month ago. Finally made that thing bug free and that leads to people believing that it's harder. You still can stand in front of him auto attacking but now you gotta stand there 15 minutes compared to 2 minutes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Like D3! Take the mobs HP and triple it! That's how you make things hard! Main stat or GTFO itemization. We sure carbine isn't d31.0 developers? | |} ---- http://www.tubechop.com/watch/3399817 | |} ---- /hide | |} ---- ---- -Introduced a time out feature to the unsub button to bring it in line with the rest of Wildstar's systems. From now on, the unsub button only lights up and becomes available once every 4 hours. hardcore. | |} ---- That statement sums it up. Nothing about Scorchwing is any harder then it was before, just takes longer and the rewards are still nothing but a pile of crap. | |} ---- ---- This has a hilarious effect on those who stand near the edge of the mountain just before it begins :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Should be in purple since it's epic. | |} ---- Nope. They're a bunch of 20-something hipsters who think they're having these ideas for the first time. | |} ---- Im out of likes today, my positivity is time-gated! +1 :lol: | |} ---- It's a sign to stop forum surfing and come play. | |} ---- *salutes* Orders Received. | |} ---- I liked it for you now your soul is mine | |} ---- ---- Listen here Shang Tsung, there will always be those who will stand against you! | |} ---- GET OVER HERE! | |} ---- Ah Scorpion, reminding me of ex's since 2008. | |} ---- ----